


Dojo Delights

by Sarifinasnightmare



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarifinasnightmare/pseuds/Sarifinasnightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April gets flustered at seeing how flexible Leo is. A sensual romp follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dojo Delights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kryka83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryka83/gifts).



> Another Kryka83 inspired fanfiction. This one hit me rather suddenly and I finished it in three hours so forgive any messes. Late night writing tends to be that way.

Leo knew that April knew, but she didn’t know that he knew and knowing what he knew about her made practice all the more enjoyable.

Initially April didn’t even want to get too close to the dojo when they were practicing out of fear of being accidentally hurt by a flying weapon or a tumbling turtle. However, Mikey persuaded her that everything was perfectly safe, so she lingered a while after that. She usually wandered in once they were ready to practice, until the day she saw them warm up, or to be more specifically, when she saw Leo warm up.

He’s a ninja, he was always aware when he was being observed and when he was doing his warm ups he felt the tingle of eyes boring into him. He quickly realized that it was his _hogosha_ and in the beginning, he wondered why she was watching them now when more impressive maneuvers occurred afterwards. He wasn’t a leader for nothing however and soon he realized that all her observation was focused on him, which was nice since they were seeing each other and all. Things got more interesting when he caught the look on her face when he spread his legs out in a split.

It wasn’t a fancy maneuver and Mikey could do it just as well, but whenever he did it, April couldn’t take her eyes off of him. Her dark blue eyes would travel over the thick ropes of muscles lightening quick, but he was quick too and he noticed.

She was turned on and he was the cause. If that wasn’t empowering he didn’t know what was.

After a while Leo began to be deliberate in his choice of warm ups; picking those positions that demanded flexibility. Forcing him to stretch his muscles, making them flex as beads of perspiration highlighted defined swath of sculpted strength.

When he dared to catch a glimpse of her, he can see the faint gloss of her lower lip that her tongue left, the subtle peak of a hard nipple against her coat, and the crossing of her legs as thighs shifted tightly together.

Leo was aware that she was ready for him and if he were honest with himself, he wanted her just as badly. Already he can recall the feeling of her pussy, silky and warm, against his tongue. Yet he was a warrior and he would never neglect practice even for a temptation like April O’Neil. Besides there was a delight he took to being in control, of holding back his desires until the opportune time. Plus, April on her sexual edge was hot as hell.

* * *

 

New York summer nights were balmy, but atmosphere only added to April’s arousal. Long, slender fingers dipped and played with her creamy cunt as she writhed against her bed. Leonardo seemed hellbent on ruining her self-control during practice and it was all she could do not to touch herself. Exercise was never a turn on until she met him. He stretched, bent, flexed in a manner that was just obscene. His splits nearly killed her, especially when he looked straight at her with those icy, icy blue eyes and licked the sweat that collected on his upper lip.

“Leo,” She moaned, thrusting into herself with greater force, wishing for something bigger to would satisfy that throbbing itch inside. “Fuck me, Leo….”

“Say please.”

April looked up to see his stout form looming at her door. He was damp with the summer heat, his eyes a smoky sapphire blue as he watched her, naked on her bed, her hand still shamelessly stroking her sopping cunt. She knew what he wanted; she was familiar with this game of theirs.

“No.”

Leonardo was impressed by her boldness, but hardly deterred. He undressed, setting it neatly aside before approaching her. Causally he knelt himself on her bed. “You know what happens when you don’t say please.”

April was desperate for him and she can tell by the slight tremor of his muscles that he wanted it just as bad. Reckless, she wanted to push him as hard as he had pushed her. “Fuck me.”

The large turtle took her wrist, capturing the hand that had been pleasuring her and drew the fingers in his mouth, sucking the sweetness from those slender digits. “No.”

April growled in frustration and used her free hand to try to drag him down; her legs, desperately wrapped around his thighs. She wanted him, needed to have him inside of her.

Leo snatched her free hand and soon had both clasped in his larger one. He braced himself above her, their eyes boring into each other’s, before April sprang into action, kissing him hard. She could taste the sweat and it only made her thirsty for more. So bent on tasting him was she that she hadn’t noticed he had removed his bandana and was using it to tie her wrists together to the board of her bed.

This was new for them and he drew back from her hungry lips. “Is this alright?”

April lifted herself high enough so that the tip of her tongue grazed his chin. “Don’t stop.”

He scooted up closer, the weight of his cock pressed hot against her thighs. “Say please.”

Her hips moved sensually against his erection. “You tease…..just fuck me already.” She groaned.

Leo smiled wickedly and scolded her. “No.”

He then scooped her hips up with his massive hands and began her torture. April let out a desperate cry as his tongue began its upward stroke along her inner lips, then went down, then went across.

A

Then he continued with B and the wide stroke of C caused her to spasm. The alphabet had never been used as a form of torture so well as he used it. April screamed his name when he abused the use of the letter J to dip the tip of his tongue into her aching hole. By the time his devilish tongue rolled around the R, she could control nothing as she orgasm.

Leo dropped a kiss on her dewy mound before resting her hips carefully on the bed. “There now. My turn.”

“Oh God, yes.” April moaned, her body still eager for more, still aching to be filled. Yet to her horror and frustration, Leo gently moved her to her side, pressing her thighs tight together and slid his cock between them.

“No, no, no, no!” She cried out, squirming helplessly as he penetrated her sensually between the silky skin of her thighs, so close to where she really wanted it; stroking the fire and arousal in her, but refusing to quench it. “Leo!”

He took his time, leisurely sliding his cock back and forth, his muscles shaking and his arousal border lining on exquisite pain. “Say please.” He said, the words guttural and soft.

The head of his cock brushed firmly against her clit and April sobbed in agony, “PLEASE!!”

Her cry still echoed in the room as he coaxed her legs apart and slid himself deep inside her welcoming body and let out a harsh cry of his own.

Her eyes rolled back as he stroked her with his cock, his hips and those powerful thighs thrusting into her, forcing her to take all he had to give and she loved it. Her hips moving wildly underneath him to take in more and more and more.

“Please, Leo! Please, please!” She moaned against her forearm as her hands tightened against his bandana.

Each plea sent a punch of pleasure into his gut and it only made him moan in delight. With her he didn’t have to hide anything. He was hers, and as her slender body clung to him greedily with every thrust he had to suppress the urge to howl out that she was his. 

Leo rested his weight on elbows and knees as he fucked her, his large hands fisted into the sheets as he tried not to hurt her. He lapped her exposed neck and groaned. “Is this what you wanted back in the dojo?? This? This??” He shifted the angle of his hips and rolled them against hers.

April saws stars and her legs locked around his thighs. “Yes! Yeah! Oh,OH!”

Ruined, was the last word that bounced through her head as her world narrowed to the gorgeous cock that pulsed and throbbed and tore another climax out her. Ruined for life by this exquisite warrior above her.  “Leo…..” She sobbed.

The exquisite warrior shuddered helplessly as her velvety walls clung and spasm around his large cock and the pleasure, long suppressed, burned through his nerves and spilled out, hot and wet, inside of the woman he loved.

“April…..sweet April.” He moaned, burying his face against her vulnerable throat. Weakly, he reached up to free her hands and sighed with pleasure as those slender hands wrapped around him.

April mapped out the glorious, sweaty muscles of her mutant lover, marveling that this beautiful, sensual male was all hers. A whimper escaped her when he began to shift and withdraw. “No, I like the way it feels.”

Leo smiled as he rolled them to their sides. “I know.”

She pinched his arm and took a mean pleasure at his yelp. “Cruel, cruel tease.”

“If you had said please sooner, there would’ve been no teasing.” He admonished playfully, stroking a breast thoughtfully.

“Where would be the fun in that?” She replied, her eyes growing heavy with pleasure with his every touch.

Leo felt the nipple harden against his palm and leaned down to kiss her gently. “Already?”

She captured his face between her hands and kissed him greedily. Soon she had him where she wanted him, his large hands making sensuous paths up and down her body. Her own hands pushed him back into the proper position until she straddled him perfectly in the middle of the bed. Leo made himself comfortable, then assumed the familiar pose, putting his hands behind his head and smiling smugly.

April wore a matching smile as she knelt between his powerful legs. “Now, say fuck.”

 

The End


End file.
